Списак епизода 1. сезоне
|region2 = |region4 = |episodes = 20 |premiere = |finale = |next = }} Прва сезона америчке анимиране телевизијске серије , креиране од некадашњег морског биолога и аниматора Стивена Хиленбурга, емитована од а, до а, , састојена у 20 епизода. Серија бележи подвиге и авантуре насловног лика и његових разних пријатеља у измишљеном подводном граду Коралову. Главне гласове су позајмили Том Кени као Сунђер Боб Коцкалоне, Бил Фагербаке као Патрик Звезда, Роџер Бампас као Лигњослав Пипак, Кленси Браун као Евгеније Краба, Керолин Лоренс као Сенди Обрашчић, and Мр Лоренс као Шелдон Планктон. Међу првим гостујућим звездама у емисији били су Ернест Боргнајн и Тим Конвеј, тумачећи суперхероје Тритона и Шкољкабоја. Hillenburg initially conceived the show in and began to work on it shortly after the cancellation of in .Banks 2004, p. 10 To voice the character of SpongeBob, Hillenburg approached Tom Kenny, who had worked with him on Rocko's Modern Life. The show was originally to be called "SpongeBoy Ahoy!," but the name "SpongeBoy" was already in use for a mop product.Banks 2004, p. 31 Upon finding it out, Hillenburg decided to use the name "SpongeBob." He chose "SquarePants" as a family name, as it referred to the character's square shape and it had a "nice ring to it."Neuwirth 2003, p. 51 Several compilation DVDs that contained episodes from the first season were released. The SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete 1st Season DVD was released in Region 1 on , , Region 2 on , , and Region 4 on , . The DVD was re-released on , . The pilot episode "Help Wanted" was not included on the DVD due to copyright issues with Tiny Tim's song "Livin' in the Sunlight, Lovin' in the Moonlight," but was later released as a bonus feature on various series DVDs, including that of the third season. The season received positive reviews from media critics upon release. Списак |Views = 6.90 |Desc = добија посао у Код Кеба Крабе. }} |Views = 6.90 |Desc = покушава да помери шкољку са свог земљишта. }} |Views = 6.90 |Desc = упознаје Сенди Обрашчић. }} |Views = 1.90 |Desc = starts a bubblestand. }} |Views = 1.90 |Desc = rips his pants, causing everyone to laugh. }} |Views = Н/А |Desc = and take jellyfishing. }} |Views = Н/А |Desc = uses mind control to obtain the Krabby Patty secret formula. }} |Views = 2.10 |Desc = destroys and 's friendship. }} |Views = 2.10 |Desc = attempts to help pass his driving exam. }} |Views = Н/А |Desc = and deliver a pizza. }} |Views = Н/А |Desc = 's house is destroyed by nematodes. }} |Views = 2.20 |Desc = and learn that their heroes are retired. }} |Views = 2.20 |Desc = loses his confidence after he forgets the pickles on a Krabby Patty. }} |Views = 2.10 |Desc = becomes hall monitor, resulting in chaos. }} |Views = 2.10 |Desc = brings home a jellyfish, creating chaos. }} |Views = 1.90 |Desc = and sneak onto 's rocket ship. }} |Views = 1.90 |Desc = buys boots from , which causes an annoying squeaky sound. }} |Views = Н/А |Desc = gives up a modern life to live with the jellyfish. }} |Views = Н/А |Desc = tells and that it is Opposite Day. }} |Views = Н/А |Desc = hosts a talent show at the Krusty Krab. }} |Views = Н/А |Desc = befriends because he thinks he is lonely. }} |Views = Н/А |Desc = orders fake arms with inflatable muscles to impress Sandy. }} |Views = Н/А |Desc = pretends to be a ghost after and think he is dead. }} |Views = Н/А |Desc = takes to her prom. }} |Views = Н/А |Desc = and compete for the Employee of the Month award. }} |Views = Н/А |Desc = becomes a ghost for Halloween. }} |Views = Н/А |Desc = accidentally transforms into a snail after being injected with snail plasma. }} |Views = Н/А |Desc = accidentally freezes himself for 2,000 years and experiences complications while using a time machine. }} |Views = Н/А |Desc = and become obsessed with karate. }} |Views = 2.00 |Desc = visits the dreams of others. }} |Views = 2.00 |Desc = catches the suds after leaving the fridge open. }} |Views = Н/А |Desc = and try to give a Valentine's day gift. }} |Views = Н/А |Desc = plays with a bubble gum wrapper, and wants it. }} |Views = 2.10 |Desc = , , and go on a treasure hunt. }} |Views = 2.10 |Desc = gets stuck in Rock Bottom. }} |Views = Н/А |Desc = feels homesick and decides to return to Texas. }} |Views = Н/А |Desc = tricks into becoming assertive so he can build his Mega Bucket. }} |Views = Н/А |Desc = plays a nasty prank on . }} |Views = Н/А |Desc = is challenged to a cooking competition with King Neptune. }} |Views = Н/А |Desc = plays "hooky" with . }} |Views = Н/А |Desc = wins a conch shell in a contest to summon his heroes. |Last = TRUE }} Чињенице *Ово је једина сезона у којој се користи традиционална анимација. *Ово је једна од две сезоне у којој не постоје само епизоде двоструких дужина, са сезоном 10. *Ова сезона има најкраћи период објављивања. Требало је 334 дана се емитују све епизоде 1. сезоне. Друга по реду је сезона 10, која је емитована у периоду од 414 дана. Референце